


Четверг – рыбный день

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: "Иногда мы находим ответы на какие-то пустячные для нас вопросы так быстро и так внезапно для нас самих, что право, становится жаль, что ответы на гораздо более важные для нас вопросы приходится искать очень долго – месяцами, годами, а иногда и столетиями".Николас Фламель
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571
Kudos: 2





	Четверг – рыбный день

***

Четверг в Хогвартсе официально носил гордое звание «рыбный день». И оправдывал его на все сто. Кого-то это радовало, а кого-то – не очень… Вкусы у студентов (да и у преподавателей) были, естественно, разные. Так или иначе, но по четвергам в Большом зале невозможно было увильнуть от поедания ухи, жареной рыбы с картошкой или рыбных котлет, а иногда и пирогов с рыбой. И к этому все привыкли.

Фред и Джордж Уизли коротали вечер четверга после сытного ужина в открытой галерее, окружающей внутренний двор. На сегодняшнюю ночь у них было намечено очередное посещение Хогсмида. Втайне от всех остальных обитателей замка, разумеется. Как опытные заговорщики, они ни единым лишним словом не упоминали о предстоящем мероприятии даже в легкой беседе на пустой, безлюдной верхней галерее. А скоро эту беседу и вовсе пришлось свернуть, потому что как раз в этом месте у подножия галереи, на длинной каменной лавке во дворе, которую облепила стайка младшекурсников, поднялся такой гомон, что близнецы Уизли буквально перестали слышать друг друга.

\- Ненавижу рыбу… – громко жаловался Невилл Лонгботтом. – Просто ненавижу! Вечно мне по четвергам приходится голодать! А котлеты из рыбы ненавижу вдвойне! Ну почему на ужин они обычно подают именно это? Рон, хоть бы ты, что ли, попросил на кухне, чтобы они не готовили так часто эти распроклятые котлеты! Ты же там бываешь тайком, я знаю…

Близнецы, не сговариваясь, перегнулись через перила галереи – им было интересно, что ответит их младший братец. Отсюда, сверху, не было видно, какое сейчас у Рона выражение лица. Но братья догадывались, что не самое довольное… Ну, Невилл, вот уж заложил так заложил! Хотя, вроде бы, и не нарочно… Но прежде чем младший Уизли успел что-то сказать в ответ, в разговор встрял Симус Финниган: 

\- О, а я вот ее люблю! Ты, Невилл, просто ни черта не смыслишь в рыбе!

\- А мне рыба сама по себе не очень – я больше мясо люблю, – признался Эрни Макмиллан. – Зато мне очень нравится удить рыбу. Удочкой, без всякой магии. У нас в округе столько озер! Я летом часто хожу на рыбалку.

\- Я тоже! – оживился Рон, когда разговор наконец-то свернул со скользкой кухонной темы. – Знаете, какую я однажды щуку поймал! Во! – И Рон широко развел руками.

Его однокурсники восхищенно заохали. Близнецы наверху согнулись пополам в беззвучном хохоте: самым крупным достижением Рона в рыбной ловле была крохотная форелька, которую он поймал в ручье, когда один-единственный раз в жизни пошел с отцом на рыбалку.

Артур Уизли очень любил рыбалку, что было совершенно не удивительно, поскольку она считалась чисто маггловским развлечением. Удивительно было то, что он был не одинок среди магов в этом отношении. Даже некоторые чистокровные, не говоря уже о полукровках, не брезговали использовать удочку вместо волшебной палочки в этом увлекательном занятии, чем-то напоминающем спорт. Действительно, есть особое удовольствие в том, чтобы, вооружившись терпением, с помощью хитроумных манипуляций выманить на крючок добычу, вместо того чтобы просто-напросто махнуть палочкой и воскликнуть, к примеру: «Ассио три щуки из этого озера!» Так же совсем неинтересно, верно?

\- Жаль, что здесь рыбачить негде, – грустным голосом произнес Эрни. – Озеро-то есть, но эти русалки…

\- Да-а… – многозначительно протянул Дин Томас, который, как и все студенты, прекрасно знал о той ярости, с которой все обитатели Черного озера, и русалки в том числе, встречали любое нарушение границ их сферы обитания. Но русалки из всех озерных обитателей были самыми свирепыми и непримиримыми в данном вопросе.

\- Значит, здесь нельзя удить рыбу? – поразился Невилл, который вечно умудрялся забывать даже самые очевидные факты. – Тогда откуда же кухонные эльфы ее берут?

\- А может, домовым эльфам это разрешено? Понятно, что они не удочками это делают, а магией… – предположил Дин Томас.

\- Им тоже нельзя, – заявил Гарри Поттер. – Мне Добби говорил, что домовики стараются даже не подходить близко к озеру.

\- Русалок боятся? – сочувственно спросил Дин.

\- Нет, дело не в этом, – ответил Гарри. – Ходят слухи, что мясо домовых эльфов – любимое лакомство гигантского кальмара… 

\- Да какая разница: если не домовики, так значит, Хагрид эту рыбу ловит! Откуда-то же она на кухне берется, в конце концов? – возбужденно проговорил Невилл.

\- А тебе-то что? – спросил Симус. – Какая тебе разница, кто ее туда доставляет?

\- Я бы его попросил больше ее не ловить… Надоели мне эти рыбные дни! – уныло отозвался Невилл. Мальчики засмеялись.

\- Нет, это не к Хагриду! – вдруг авторитетно выпалил Рон. Его однокурсники с интересом посмотрели на него. Близнецы на галерее переглянулись, синхронно подняв брови от удивления. – Он сам как-то сказал, что был бы маглом – непременно стал бы охотником. Уж очень, мол, любит по лесам бродить. Я у него тогда про рыбалку спросил. А он ответил, что рыбалка ему неинтересна. Терпения много требует, а добычи дает на один зубок. Невыгодное занятие.

\- Это смотря на какую рыбку рассчитывать! – засмеялся Эрни. – Хагрид мог бы поймать и съесть гигантского кальмара – как раз по нему добыча.

Все, кроме Невилла, снова засмеялись. А Невилл вздохнул и продолжал жаловаться:

\- И главное ведь, нигде об этом прямо не написано – что по четвергам в Хогвартсе обязан быть рыбный день. Просто все об этом знают. На память. Как традицию. А вот кто ввел это правило? Когда? Хотел бы я посмотреть тот документ! Может, его можно отменить? Как это там официально называется? Ан-ну-ли-ро-вать…  
  
Симус удивленно повернулся к Невиллу:

\- Тот документ, наверное, и не сохранился! Вон сколько веков прошло!

\- Веков? Ошибаешься… – хмуро проворчал Невилл. – По-твоему, эту традицию еще основатели придумали? Так, что ли?

\- А что, разве нет? – потрясенным голосом спросил Рон. 

\- Нет, – уверенно сказал Невилл. – Представь себе, нет. Сейчас расскажу кое-что. Моя бабушка тоже ненавидит рыбу, прямо как я. Она тоже мучилась из-за этого в Хогвартсе и вынуждена была оставаться голодной по четвергам…

\- Ну вот видишь! Уже в ее время все было точно так же, как сейчас! – воскликнул Рон. – Значит, это очень давняя традиция!

\- По-твоему, моя бабушка жила во времена основателей? – дрожащим от обиды голосом спросил Невилл.

Ребята захихикали, но тут Гарри рассудительно произнес:

\- Ребята, дайте Невиллу договорить… Невилл, так что же произошло в Хогвартсе, когда здесь училась твоя бабушка?  
  
\- Там какая-то тайна, да? – с интересом спросил Симус.

\- В общем, нет… То есть, да… – замялся Невилл. Он немного помолчал, а потом продолжил свой рассказ. – Моя бабушка, как и вы все, считала, что это очень давняя традиция и что рыбный день Хогвартсу завещали его основатели. И все злилась, как это они могли придумать такую глупость… А потом ее подруга Минерва рассказала ей, что эта традиция относительная новая – ей лет двадцать, не больше. Ну, это тогда было двадцать, а сейчас… дайте подсчитаю… сейчас уже почти семьдесят лет получается. Вот мне и интересно, кто же это тогда придумал и зачем? Почему они не подумали о тех людях, кто не любит рыбу? 

\- Это какая Минерва? – с любопытством спросил Эрни. – Уж не ваш ли декан?

\- Она самая… – подтвердил Невилл. – Минерва МакГонагалл.

\- Так спроси у нее сейчас сам, Невилл! – воскликнул Дин.

\- Ага, и заодно попроси ее отменить рыбный день… – в тон ему сказал Рон. 

\- Какой смысл спрашивать? Бабушка говорила, что Минерва и сама не знала, кто ввел эту традицию и почему, – невозмутимо ответил Невилл, не уловив насмешки. – Она просто знала, что традиция эта совсем еще новая, вот и всё. Эх! Кто-то придумал непонятную ерунду, а мы из-за этого страдаем…  
  
***  
В ночной тишине Фред и Джордж Уизли бесшумно двигались по коридору к потайному ходу. Оставалось всего два поворота до статуи Одноглазой ведьмы, в которой скрывался неизвестный никому, кроме них, секретный проход в Хогсмид.  
  
\- А в самом деле, Джордж, откуда взялся этот рыбный день? Разве не интересно?

\- Ты еще всерьез начни размышлять, кто в Хогвартс рыбу доставляет… Тоже мне, вопрос!

\- А ты в курсе, что ли?

\- Да ведь и так легко догадаться! Из Хогсмида ее привозят, из тамошней рыбной лавки. Больше неоткуда. Ей-богу, Фред, ты прямо как ребенок – даже хуже Невилла…

\- Все бы ничего, да только в Хогсмиде нет рыбной лавки, – насмешливо пробормотал Фред. – Совсем нет. Ни одной.

Джордж поднял брови и на секунду задумался. Затем собрался что-то сказать, но не успел: как раз в этот момент брат резко рванул его за руку и потянул в угол, за бюст Гондолины Олифант. У этого бюста было много преимуществ на случай тревоги. Во-первых, у него был очень широкий постамент. Во-вторых, этот бюст стоял в самом темном углу коридора. И то и другое означало, что за ним удобно прятаться. А в-третьих, на случай совсем уж пиковой ситуации, этот бюст помог бы нарушителям моментально исчезнуть с места преступления, потому что в нем скрывался секретный проход с четвертого на второй этаж. Не бог весть какое расстояние, конечно, а все-таки… 

\- Что случилось? – прошипел Джордж.

\- Кто-то идет… – еле слышно ответил Фред.

Джордж навострил уши, но лишь спустя несколько секунд смог расслышать тихий шорох и чью-то негромкую речь. Звучало два голоса – взрослых, мужских. Голоса приближались. Близнецы Уизли вжались в угол за бюстом Гондолины, страстно мечтая о мантии-невидимке.

Наконец из-за поворота коридора показалось двое мужчин в очень длинных старомодных мантиях, ниспадающих крупными тяжелыми складками. Плотная ткань шуршала при каждом движении – это и был тот шорох, какой слышали братья Уизли. Сейчас, несмотря на то, что коридор четвертого этажа был освещен очень слабо, можно было разглядеть, что один из этих людей – профессор Дамблдор. Другого старика, худого и высокого, шагающего рядом с ним, Фред и Джордж видели впервые в жизни. Было заметно, что гость несколько моложе директора школы и что он вынужден умерять свой бодрый шаг, чтобы приспособиться к неторопливой походке Дамблдора. Но все же он был довольно старым, слегка сгорбленным, с окладистой седой бородой, и потому ребятам было жутковато слышать, как директор обращается к нему «Мой мальчик».

\- Как вы думаете, профессор, он еще жив?

\- Не могу точно сказать, мой мальчик. Давненько я о нем не вспоминал, честно говоря… Дела не кончаются – то одно, то другое. Да и возраст берет свое – я уже не так легок на подъем. Не поверишь, но последние несколько лет мне вообще не доводилось бывать на берегу.

\- А как же ваши знаменитые утренние прогулки вокруг озера?

\- Они давно в прошлом, мой дорогой. В данное время максимум, на что я гожусь по утрам – это на прогулки вокруг собственного письменного стола. И даже это упражнение дается мне с трудом. Возраст, мой мальчик, возраст… Он ставит свои ограничения. Вот посмотри!  
  
С этими словами Дамблдор указующим жестом ткнул в сторону бюста Гондолины Олифант, к которому они со своим спутником как раз приближались. В темном углу за постаментом Джордж ощутил, как Фред мертвой хваткой стиснул его ладонь. Сам Джордж тоже похолодел от ужаса.

\- Ее судьба – блестящий, хотя и горький пример того, о чем я говорю… – продолжал между тем Дамблдор. Они с гостем спокойно миновали бюст и пошли дальше по коридору. Подростков, спрятавшихся за широким постаментом, эти двое, кажется, не заметили. – В определенном возрасте уже стоит отказаться от многих привычек, в том числе и в профессии. Гондолина отправилась в свою последнюю экспедицию так беспечно, словно ей было двадцать девять, а не семьдесят девять. Оттого она и стала для нее последней. А ведь ваша с нею профессия опасна и для гораздо более молодого человека. Не так ли?  
  
\- Вы что, хотите отговорить меня повидаться с ним, профессор? Если с ним все хорошо, конечно… Или это не так?  
  
\- Узнаю моего дорогого мальчика… Судьба таких, как он, волнует тебя больше своей собственной. Ты ведь еще даже не спросил меня о внуке…  
  
\- Спасибо, но я, в общем-то, в курсе, что мальчику тут нравится и что он отлично учится. Порпентина считает, что он пойдет по моим стопам.

\- Я тоже не сомневаюсь в этом… Ну что, ты не передумал идти к озеру прямо сейчас?

\- Да, хотелось бы. Завтра в десять утра я уже должен быть далеко отсюда. Ежегодный конгресс защитников прав волшебных существ…

\- В Париже, да? Тебе будет там что вспомнить, мой мальчик… 

Голоса звучали все слабее и вскоре затихли вдали. Фред и Джордж наконец-то смогли перевести дух и вылезти из темного угла за бюстом Гондолины.

\- Да кто он такой, это странный старик? – выдохнул Фред.

\- Меня гораздо больше интересует, чего ради он здесь у нас шатается по ночам, – ответил Джордж. – Но для начала хотелось бы узнать, кто он такой – тут ты прав.

\- Хочешь узнать? Да без проблем! – в голосе Фреда плеснулось неожиданное веселье. – Вот, держи!

Джорджу потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы понять, зачем брат сует ему карту Мародеров. А еще через секунду близнецы, столкнувшись лбами, уже читали на карте имя незнакомца, которое двигалось по чертежу коридора рядышком с именем директора, синхронно ему.

\- Ньют Саламандер! Вот это кто! – воскликнул Джордж.  
  
\- Этот дед Рольфа! Того парня с Хаффлпаффа! – подхватил Фред.

\- Ну?.. – Джордж не договорил: все остальное сказала за него интонация. Его брат решительным кивком принял это молчаливое предложение. И близнецы, забыв о намеченном на сегодня походе в Хогсмид, бесшумно двинулись в ночи по следам директора и его именитого гостя…   
  
***

\- Ужасно интересно, кого же это ему так хочется повидать там, у озера, – пробормотал Фред.

\- Наверное, гигантского кальмара, – хихикнул Джордж. – За ручку с ним хочет поздороваться.

\- Ты вот шутишь, а он, наверное, и такое смог бы… Он же знаменитый магозоолог! Помнишь, Чарли как-то рассказывал о нем?

\- Да, Чарли от него просто тащится! Когда мы расскажем ему, что видели Ньюта Саламандера вживую, он умрет от зависти…

Близнецы Уизли осторожно, стараясь, чтобы их не заметили при ярком лунном свете, спускались к озеру, не выпуская из виду две высокие фигуры далеко впереди. Хорошо, что кругом было полно крупных обломков скал, за которыми можно было прятаться. Впрочем, старики шли спокойно и даже не думали оборачиваться – им, наверное, и в голову не приходило, что их кто-то выслеживает.

На самом берегу озера они наконец-то остановились. Дамблдор присел на крупную глыбу камня, а его спутник подошел к самой кромке воды и слегка наклонился к блестящему зеркалу ее поверхности. Если бы дело происходило днем, можно было бы подумать, что он любуется своим отражением. Но при лунном свете, даже ярком, разглядеть себя в воде почти невозможно. 

Впрочем, близнецам Уизли в этот миг было не до того, чем там был занят великий магозоолог. Они понимали, что им надо поторопиться, если они хотят, фигурально выражаясь, занять места в партере на том удивительном представлении, которое здесь, кажется, предстоит. Сейчас же они были, продолжая сравнение, максимум на галерке, что их совершенно не устраивало.

Джордж положил руку Фреду на плечо. Этот привычный жест в их ночных вылазках означал: «А теперь – молчок». Дальше они двигались уже абсолютно бесшумно: не переговаривались и ступали медленно и осторожно, чтобы их не выдал даже случайный камешек, покатившийся из-под ноги вниз по склону.

Вот, наконец, и заветный «партер» – высокая глыба почти у самой воды, буквально в нескольких шагах за спиной Дамблдора. Фред и Джордж устроились за глыбой, перевели дух и осторожно, не производя ни единого шороха, выглянули. Магозоолог стоял к ним боком, Дамблдор сидел на камне спиной к ним. Ни один из стариков, кажется, не ощутил присутствия новоявленных зрителей. 

Магозоолог все вглядывался в зеркало воды. Здесь, вблизи, было слышно, что он говорит что-то – негромко, не переставая. Словно читает стихи или творит очень длинное и сложное заклинание. Но легкий плеск волн заглушал его слова – по озеру гулял ночной ветерок.

В какой-то момент раздался особо сильный всплеск – и на берегу возникло странное существо. Близнецы даже не сразу поняли, как оно тут оказалось: судя по тому, что с него ручьями стекала вода, оно вылезло из озера, но сам момент того, как оно появилось из воды и переступило кромку прибоя, они не смогли уловить.

Существо напоминало огромную, почти в половину человеческого роста, лягушку с большим черепашьим панцирем на спине. Пальцы рук и ног у него были перепончатые, физиономию украшал внушительных размеров клюв, а на голове красовалась вдавленная лысина, окруженная длинными густыми волосами, больше похожими на водоросли. В вогнутой лысине блестела вода.

\- Привет, Кавако, дорогой друг! – Саламандер воскликнул это так громко, что даже близнецы за своим камнем отчетливо расслышали его.

\- Здравствуй, Кавако! – с этими словами директор школы поднялся на ноги и медленно двинулся к Саламандеру и странному существу.

Существо неловко дернулось, словно хотело поклониться обоим магам, но Саламандер предупредил этот его порыв и, раскрыв объятья, сделал шаг ему навстречу. Они крепко обнялись. Дамблдор стоял рядом, с улыбкой глядя на эту трогательную встречу. Фред и Джордж одновременно сморщили носы и нахмурили брови. Существо отнюдь не выглядело безобидным. К тому же от него так несло рыбой, что запах долетал даже сюда, в их убежище за скальным обломком. Да, этот магозоолог Саламандер действительно был безбашенным, как о нем и говорили…  
  
\- Ну, как ты сам? Как жена, дети? – громким, возбужденным голосом спрашивал магозоолог у озерного обитателя.

Близнецы Уизли вытаращили глаза, едва удерживаясь от восклицаний. У этого страшилища есть еще и семейство? Скажите на милость! И весь этот выводок проживает в здешнем озере? Да кто же это такие? Вроде на гриндилоу не похожи… На русалок – тем более. 

И тут они услышали голос странного существа – скрипучий и тихий, как далекий скрежет ставни на ветру.

\- Приветствую вас, Ньют Саламандер и Альбус Дамблдор! Простите, что позволяю себе не кланяться – если разолью воду, могу уже не добраться до дому. Окаменею навеки. Старею, ослаб. Даже рыбу уже не могу ловить – сил нет. Жена тоже состарилась. Но дети наши и внуки стараются, выполняют вместо меня мое обещание. Кухня замка исправно получает запас рыбы к каждому четвергу.

\- Это хорошо, – растроганно произнес Ньют Саламандер. – Представляю, как студенты радуются рыбному дню! Спасибо тебе, Кавако!

\- Это тебе спасибо, маг Саламандер! Если бы не ты, я бы так и сгнил в том вонючем фурако… А ты как поживаешь? Здорова ли супруга? Как сын, женился уже, наверное? Есть ли внуки? 

\- Да, благодарю, Порпентина вполне здорова. А Тесеус давно женился, у него есть сын Рольф – он сейчас учится здесь, в Хогвартсе.

\- Что ты говоришь! Хотелось бы мне на него посмотреть… Знаю, что нельзя, мы ведь обещали никому не показываться, но так хотелось бы его увидеть! Похож внук на тебя?  
\- Говорят, что даже очень! – в голосе магозоолога слышались радость и гордость.

\- Рад за тебя, Ньют Саламандер… Очень рад, – тихо проскрипело существо. – Я был счастлив увидеть тебя. Сегодня мы, наверное, видимся в последний раз. Я чувствую, мне недолго осталось. Ты знаешь, конечно, что мы обычно живем дольше людей – даже таких, как вы, наделенных магической силой. Но «Арканус» сильно сократил мой земной срок…

\- Кавако! – только и сказал Ньют Саламандер и снова обнял водное существо. Они молча постояли так несколько секунд, а потом озерный житель сказал совсем уже тихо, так что близнецы Уизли его едва расслышали:   
  
\- Простите меня, маги, я не могу более говорить с вами. Мне тяжело долго находиться на воздухе, без воды. Я должен идти.

Дамблдор и Саламандер поклонились странному существу: директор отвесил легкий поклон чопорно и церемонно, магозоолог же поклонился порывисто и быстро, а выпрямившись, помахал рукой. Существо медленно подняло правую верхнюю конечность и вяло ею пошевелило. Видимо, это был ответный прощальный жест. Потом раздался сильный всплеск. Озерный гость исчез, а как это произошло, близнецы Уизли вновь не сумели уловить.  
  
***

Саламандер не отрываясь смотрел на водную гладь, на которой затихала рябь.

\- Ну что, Ньют, пойдем? – осторожно спросил его директор. 

\- Да-да, конечно, – спохватился тот. – Мне уже пора. Загляну ненадолго в Хогсмид – и в путь!

\- А не хочешь ли еще кое с кем повидаться?

\- С кем же, профессор? – в голосе Саламандера явственно прозвучало удивление.

\- Например, с детьми школьного друга твоего сына.

\- Простите? – Саламандер уже откровенно недоумевал.

\- Это ненадолго. Мы тебя не сильно задержим.

\- Вы вызовете их к себе в кабинет? – устало спросил Саламандер, и по его голосу было понятно, что перспектива вновь подниматься по склону в замок его совершенно не вдохновляет.  
  
\- В этом нет необходимости, мой мальчик. Они уже здесь.

Фред, не сдержавшись, издал придушенный вскрик. Джордж от души пнул его, но тут же сообразил, что Фред уже может позволить себе орать сколько угодно. Их все равно рассекретили. 

\- Фред и Джордж Уизли! – директор, стоя к ним вполоборота, величественно указал рукой на скальный обломок, за которым они прятались.

\- Как будто на сцену вызывает, – насмешливо прошептал брату Фред.

\- Скорее уж, на суд… – отозвался Джордж.

И они вышли из-за камня, глядя исподлобья на двух старых волшебников.

\- Насколько я понимаю, представлять вам Ньюта Саламандера нет необходимости – вы и так всё отлично слышали, – с легкой иронией сказал директор. – А вот тебе, Ньют, я хочу кое-что пояснить. Это дети Артура Уизли. Помнишь того рыжего гриффиндорца, который дружил с твоим Тесеусом?

Лицо Саламандера озарилось улыбкой.

\- Да, конечно! Такой забавный мальчик, очень любил разные розыгрыши. Им с моим сыном частенько влетало за это от завхоза… как бишь его звали, этого любителя розог? – Саламандер слегка поморщился.

\- Прингл. Аполлион Прингл, – невозмутимо произнес Дамблдор. 

\- А папуля нам об этом ничего не говорил! – весело шепнул Джордж Фреду. – Будет что рассказать дома…

\- Я слышал, Артур стал работать в министерстве. Но это, кажется, было уже после моей отставки, – задумчиво произнес Саламандер.

\- Можно вас кое о чем попросить, сэр? – обратился к нему Джордж.

\- Да? – Саламандер вопросительно глянул на подростка.

\- Вы могли бы дать нам автограф? Это для нашего брата Чарли. Он работает в заповеднике драконов. Чарли прочитал все ваши книги и очень вами восхищается!

\- Э-э-э… Да, конечно, – знаменитый магозоолог торопливо полез в один карман своей мантии (от которой сильно разило рыбой), потом в другой. Первый заход оказался неудачным, зато из второго кармана он выудил визитную карточку. – Вот, могу здесь расписаться… Но чем? Погодите, я призову перо…

\- Не надо, сэр! Распишитесь вот этим. Не «Паркер», конечно, но вполне сойдет… – сказал Фред, протягивая ему шариковую ручку.

\- О, магловское перо! – с интересом произнес Саламандер. Он взял ручку и размашисто расписался на визитке, а затем вручил и то и другое близнецам.

\- Извините, сэр, а вот это… вот он… кто это был такой? – спросил вдруг Джордж, указывая на гладь озера. Фред восхищенно глянул на брата – он и сам хотел задать Саламандеру тот же вопрос, но не посмел. 

\- Это каппа. Его зовут Кавако, – кратко ответил магозоолог и умолк так резко, словно пожалел о вырвавшихся у него словах.

Близнецы уставились на него, раздумывая, задать или нет наводящий вопрос. Их сомнения разрешил директор. Он вновь уселся на уже облюбованный ранее камень и, огладив бороду, сказал:

\- Ньют, мне кажется, тебе стоит подробнее рассказать молодым людям о каппах в целом и о нашем Кавако в частности.

\- Вы так считаете? – неуверенно спросил Саламандер.

\- Почему бы и нет? – ответил Дамблдор. – Это настолько старая и безобидная тайна, что ее раскрытие никому не навредит. И ничего не изменит, кстати.

\- Каппы – это японские водяные, – начал Саламандер, обращаясь к близнецам Уизли, так торопливо, словно был рад наконец выговориться. – Как они выглядят – вы только что имели возможность наблюдать. Уверен, что вы знаете и еще что-нибудь об этих созданиях. Вы ведь проходили их на занятиях по защите от темных искусств, не так ли?

\- Да, проходили, – сказал Фред так уныло, что было ясно: сведения о каппах и иных волшебных существах никогда не входили в сферу его с Джорджем интересов, а потому не сохранились в памяти. Кажется, Ньют Саламандер это отлично понял, потому что с воодушевлением продолжал свой подробный рассказ: 

\- Каппы необычайно сильны, проворны и отличаются долгожительством – по крайней мере, по сравнению с людьми. На голове у них имеется вмятина в форме блюдца, наполненная водой. Если опустошить это «блюдце», каппа потеряет все силы и впадет в особое состояние, сравнимое с летаргическим сном у человека.

\- Поэтому вы и не позволили ему поклониться, да? Чтобы он воду не расплескал? – спросил Фред.

\- Вы очень догадливы, молодой человек… Да, мне не хотелось ввергать его в подобное состояние. Кстати, на этом основан старинный способ обмануть каппу, если он собирается напасть на человека: надо поклониться ему, и тогда он, как истинный японец, поклонится в ответ. И расплещет воду из своего головного «блюдца»… Тогда он становится абсолютно беззащитным – его можно брать, как говорится, голыми руками. 

\- Господин Саламандер, но если каппы водятся в Японии, то откуда этот Кавако взялся здесь? И как он нашел себе тут жену? – осмелев, Джордж задавал вопрос за вопросом.

\- И что такое фурако? Он сказал, что без вас сгнил бы в вонючем фурако… – не отставал от брата в любознательности Фред. – Это какая-то тюрьма, да?

\- А кто такой Арканус, который сократил ему жизнь? – вспомнил еще один факт из того загадочного разговора Джордж.

\- Не всё сразу, молодые люди, – замахал руками Саламандер. – Сейчас расскажу обо всем по порядку. Кавако долгое время кочевал с «Арканусом» – это такой волшебный бродячий цирк. Точнее, шоу уродцев. Когда этот цирк гастролировал в Париже, моя будущая супруга побывала там. Исключительно по работе, сами понимаете – она никогда не стала бы по доброй воле любоваться мучениями живых существ и тем, как их выставляют напоказ толпе! Разыскивая ее тогда в Париже, я случайно узнал, что в том цирке имелся и каппа. Я был потрясен. Ведь эти существа вымирают – скоро их может не остаться даже в самой Японии. Чуть позже я разыскал владельца этого цирка и выкупил у него Кавако.

\- Вы имеете в виду, сэр, что актеров там держали в рабстве? – возмущенно произнес Джордж. – Да как они могли!  
  
\- Узнаю гриффиндорский темперамент… – слегка улыбнулся Саламандер. – Да, к сожалению, все обстояло именно так. На словах Скендер – это владелец «Аркануса» – уверял, что собрал свою команду совершенно добровольно и они служат у него за деньги. В реальности же большинству этих бедолаг просто было некуда идти – в магловском мире их ждала верная смерть. Более того, некоторые попали туда вовсе не добровольно. Например, этого каппу изловил в Японии какой-то европейский маг, вывез из страны и продал в «Арканус». А от каждого, кто хотел покинуть цирк, Скендер требовал отступного. Я уплатил нужную сумму за Кавако и забрал его оттуда.

\- Вот здорово! – одобрительно сказал Фред. – Жалко, что вы весь цирк не выкупили…

\- На это у меня не хватило бы средств, – печально сказал магозоолог. – В общем, мы долго общались с Кавако, в результате чего я узнал о каппах много нового… Я подлечил его. Кавако был серьезно болен, так как Скендер держал его в небольшой ванне с водой, а воду в ней менял нечасто. Кстати, именно эту ванну каппа и называет фурако – ведь она была очень похожа на тесную кадушку японской бани. Когда Кавако более или менее поправился, я собрался отвезти его в Японию. Но он не захотел возвращаться в родную провинцию, так как всех его родичей там уже давно перебили – он был последним… Поселиться в другой провинции он тоже не захотел – боялся, что после унизительного плена, который оставил неизгладимый след на его здоровье, он станет изгоем среди тамошних капп. Он попросил меня найти ему какое-нибудь спокойное место для проживания здесь, в Великобритании. И я подумал, что Черное озеро в Хогвартсе вполне может стать для него заветной тихой гаванью…

При этих его словах Фред и Джордж, не сговариваясь, хихикнули. Только безбашенный Саламандер мог счесть Черное озеро тихим местечком! Магозоолог, видимо, понял, над чем они смеются, и пояснил:

\- Я видал места и пострашнее, поверьте. А со здешними озерными жителями Кавако быстро нашел общий язык. Позднее я подыскал ему и жену.

\- Где?! – хором спросили близнецы Уизли.

\- В Японии, где же еще. Она тоже была своего рода изгоем в родной провинции. Родилась альбиносом, и потому окрестные каппы всячески шпыняли ее, считая уродиной. Она охотно согласилась отправиться со мной далеко-далеко – туда, где ее ждал каппа, который не будет считать ее некрасивой.

\- Но откуда вы могли знать, сэр, что он согласится жениться на ней, если по меркам капп она была непривлекательной? – осторожно спросил Фред. Он понимал, что вопрос щекотливый, но не мог не спросить об этом.

\- Неужели вы думаете, что я решал бы такой важный для Кавако вопрос, не узнав заранее его мнение по этому поводу? Разумеется, я сначала рассказал ему о ней, и только потом, заручившись его согласием, привез Мидзуки сюда. 

У Фреда и Джорджа Уизли не нашлось слов в ответ на это: они только смотрели во все глаза на этого великолепного, чокнутого человека, который был способен мотаться туда-сюда через половину земного шара только ради того, чтобы устроить брак двух волшебных существ!

А магозоолог тем временем продолжал свой рассказ:

\- Хорошая получилась пара. Даже имена у них оказались подходящие! Кавако означает «сын реки» – так именуют капп в провинции Идзумо. А имя Мидзуки переводится как «луна в воде». Самое то для белоснежной красавицы…

Близнецы Уизли смотрели на него не отрываясь. Кажется, они начинали понимать, почему Чарли так восхищался Ньютом Саламандером. Перед ними был человек, который безумно любил свою работу. По-настоящему счастливый человек. 

Вопрос директора, внезапно прозвучавший в этот момент, мальчики сочли странным и неуместным:

\- Кстати, Фред и Джордж, вы любите рыбу?

Близнецы не особо жаловали рыбные блюда, хотя и пламенными ненавистниками рыбного меню тоже не были, в отличие от того же Невилла. Но что-то в голосе директора подсказывало, что надо ответить на этот вопрос положительно. Хотя и непонятно было, почему.

\- Ну да… Мы любим рыбу, сэр, – неуверенно произнес Фред.

\- Даже очень, сэр! – преувеличенно бодрой интонацией Джордж попытался скрасить натянутость ответа брата. 

\- В таком случае, – спокойно продолжал директор, словно не заметив заминки в ответе Фреда, – вы имеете счастливую возможность лично поблагодарить того, кому Хогвартс обязан нашей славной традицией рыбного дня!

Близнецы Уизли непонимающе воззрились на Дамблдора и Саламандера. Магозоолог смущенно потупился, а директор, широко улыбнувшись, пояснил:  
  
\- В племени капп имеются свои древние принципы, которых они строго придерживаются. Один из таких принципов – платить добром за добро. Ньют Саламандер спас Кавако от унизительного плена и медленной смерти в грязной ванне. Более того, он вылечил его, насколько это было возможно для несчастного каппы после нескольких страшных лет в «Арканусе». В довершение всего Саламандер помог ему устроить личную жизнь и дал возможность завести потомство. В благодарность за все это каппа предложил магу традиционную плату. У них принято одаривать своего спасителя свежевыловленной рыбой. Обычно то бывает единовременная выплата, но в данном случае, учитывая масштаб благодеяния, каппа Кавако предложил Ньюту Саламандеру пожизненно снабжать его свежей рыбой. Саламандер, как человек скромный, отказался принимать плату, и Кавако почел это за оскорбление. Тогда Ньют, чтобы не обижать его, предложил компромиссный вариант. Они договорились, что Кавако, раз уж он поселился в Черном озере, будет снабжать рыбой Хогвартс, а в школьной столовой с того времени установят особый рыбный день – раз в неделю. С остальными обитателями Черного озера, а также, разумеется, с дирекцией школы тоже удалось придти к соглашению на этот счет.

\- Вы себе не представляете, как я был рад! – с воодушевлением подтвердил слова директора Ньют Саламандер. – Я, знаете ли, очень люблю рыбу, и в студенческие годы мне ее часто не хватало в школьном рационе…  
  
\- Что ж, с тех пор наши студенты не знают такой проблемы, – с энтузиазмом произнес директор, и его очки-половинки блеснули в лунном свете. – У них в рационе вдоволь рыбы, и они этим очень довольны. Не так ли, Фред и Джордж?

На сей раз близнецы вовремя поняли, что от них требуется, и дружно рявкнули:

\- Да, сэр! Конечно, сэр! 

2019


End file.
